


Sparks of Life

by Sashataakheru



Series: Run With The Wolves [2]
Category: Wizzard RPS
Genre: Chains, Collars, Community: kink_bingo, Electricity, Other, Restraints, Solo Kink, mutant AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo kink, in which Roy's love of chains meets his ability to shoot lighting bolts at people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Run With The Wolves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/173245) universe, in which, mutant humans with Pokémon superpowers. :D
> 
> This fic written for the Electricity square for kink bingo round four. [My card is here.](http://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/31556.html)

He'd made sure the room was locked and no one could see what he was doing. It was an old warehouse converted into a bondage house, tucked in behind a few other mutant hideouts. Roy had only ever come here once before, and that was with Rick. This time, he was on his own. He'd seen the chains lying around before and an idea had come to him. It had taken some time before he felt up to trying it out, which was how he found himself in that particular room that night.

He'd already stripped, leaving his clothes on the bench in one corner. The chains were a mix of leftovers, purpose-built shackles, and other assorted chains of various thicknesses. It took him an hour to pick out the right combination of chains, constantly changing his mind until he had the right ones. He didn't want too many, and he wanted to be able to get out if this didn't go to plan. Then he found the perfect collar made out of a thick chain to finish off the outfit. It sat heavily against his shoulders, and he wondered if it wasn't possible to sneak it home with him.

Conjuring the electricity took little time. The sparks danced off his fingers, and even though he had some resistance to it, it could still hurt him if he wasn't careful. He'd never tried controlling it so carefully before, and it took him some time to make the sparks small enough. He didn't want lightning, he wanted electricity, and he didn't want enough to kill him either. He didn't have the immunity that Jeff had.

He watched the sparks dancing off his fingers, entranced. He touched a finger to the chain across his chest, and the blast nearly knocked him off his feet. No, too strong. He'd felt the shock all over his body, and it had hurt like buggery. Getting to his feet again, he toned down the sparks some more and tried again. He could barely feel anything that time. Hardly more than a tickle. A few more repetitions and he'd found the right level of sparks to give him the pleasure he wanted.

He ran a hand down a chain that crossed his chest, connected to those surrounding his body. The jolt moved instantly through the metal, and his skin warmed under the sensation. He kept trying, seeing how the sensations moved, as he ran his hands all over his body. He was surprised to discover it felt just as good without the chains, though that didn't make him give up on them. He still loved the chains more.

He'd particularly used a separate chain around his cock, just so it didn't run through with the others at first. Closing his hand around his cock send a sharp jolt into his groin. The combination of the shock and the cold metal just made him hard, and lightly running his hand along the shaft did nothing to stop this. He touched the tip, ran a finger barely along the slit, watched the way the electricity moved through his body. He cupped his balls and shivered at the pleasure running up his spine. Using both hands increased the sensation a little, and his cock just got harder. He hadn't expected it to feel that fucking good.

He began stroking himself, letting his hand slowly move up and down his cock, barely touching the chains. As he sped up, the sensation felt more intense. He tried to keep as constant a speed as he could. The orgasm building inside was amplified by the electricity, and when he did finally come, the jolt through his body was larger than he was expecting as he shot his load on the concrete floor.

It took a lot out of him, and he fell to his knees, catching his breath. He couldn't help closing his sparking hands around his neck, feeling the intense jolt through his spine and into his head. That would leave him with a headache, but it had felt so fucking sweet. He'd almost cut off his breathing. That wasn't what he was expecting. If he could find a way to make it less intense, he could try playing with that, see if he could draw it out a little more. Maybe he'd get Rick along to suck him off as he tried to strangle himself with electricity. Rick was resistant to electricity like he was, so he wasn't at risk of killing him if he tried.

He let the sparks disappear, earthing the electricity through the lightning rod that passed through the room in one corner. He could feel it flowing out of him and he still wasn't entirely comfortable with feeling grounded. He liked the way electricity made him feel, but he didn't like the way he just shocked everyone else around him if he didn't earth every now and then.

He sat down afterwards, feeling somewhat down. The chains felt cold and dead, and he quickly rid himself of them as if they were threatening to pull him down into the concrete. He kept the chain collar around his neck, though. He liked how it felt. There was little evidence of what he'd been up to on his body, barring some light red marks where some of the more intense blasts had hit. He was surprised that's all there was.

He resisted the urge to continue and dressed, wondering how he could get the collar out with him. He hadn't brought a scarf with him, not thinking he'd bother putting chains around his neck that he planned to zap with electricity. He put the collar in his jacket pocket, just to see if it didn't look too obvious. It did jingle a bit. With some fiddling, he discovered it was one long piece of chain, held together with a few clips. Undoing the clips, he wrapped the chain around his belt and did his jacket up, slipping the clips and the ring at the front into his pockets. There. No one would ever know.

As he left the club, he smiled a little to himself, pleased at what he'd discovered. He had all sorts of ideas in his head now as to what he could do with it. If only he could convince some others to play with him too. Then he'd be able to see how it affected them. Could it be done and still feel good to those who were normally affected by electricity? What about those who were weak to it? Roy wasn't sure there were many of those who'd be willing to have a go. He'd certainly been responsible for blasting them with proper thunderbolts at least once. He doubted they'd ask him back to try again.

Still, it mattered not. He'd have plenty of time. Ideas brewing in his head, he let a few sparks erupt from his fingers again, wondernig what he could do with them next. He vowed to ask Rick about it too. He was a pure Electric type. He'd know how to mess with it in a much more interesting manner.


End file.
